Konoha High's Jailbirds
by Lobotomy Myo
Summary: Girls Sent To Juvi at 12 and 13. Become Cell Mates, best Friends, and Sisters. Adopted and Bailed out they are sent to a well known Public School. AH It's ALWAYS Best to Show your True Colors, right? Wrong.  Naruto Girls x Akatsuki. On HIATUS!
1. Bail

**Konoha High's Jailbirds**

**Well Hi Thar. I know some characters in the story may SEEM ooc at first, but it will develop as the story goes along. UM, I'm pondering the couples so far, and there may be a bit of Yuri/Yaoi, but its Mainly Naruto Girls x Akatsuki 'cuz I find them SO DAMN HAWT. I hope you like the story enough to review and or favorite/add to story alert. If you flame me, I'll flame you and your family. -_- If you don't like, then don't bother reading, or even COMMENTING on my half-assed work. I have school, and homework, so It might not be updated on time. Once June 27 Hits There will be Updates every other week. If you comment on the average for words in each chapter, (ONLY NICELY) I will attempt to make it longer. Since I'm rambling, without further ado, I present Konoha High's Jailbirds.**

**Characters / / Backgrounds.**

**Hinata Hyuuga ;;**

**Hair: Midnight Blue.**

**Eyes: White/Lavender**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 120.**

**Background: Hinata Hyuga is Hiashi Hyuuga's first born, and heiress to the clan. Hinata was never a strong child, and Hiashi thought that pushing her over her limit would help. He was sadly mistaken and soon gave up on the girl. Soon Hanabi was born and had shown more progress than Hinata. Hiashi soon declared Hanabi was the new heiress. This pissed off the young Hyuuga to no end. Behind her fathers back, she trained herself and progressed farther than her father ever percepted. She began beating up on Hanabi. Surprising, yes I know. But she did. She told Hanabi to keep quiet, and she did. Up until Hinata turned 13. Hanabi told her father on Hinata's birthday and was shipped off to Iwagakure Juvenile Detention Center.**

**Sakura Haruno ;;**

**Hair: Cherry Blossom Pink**

**Eyes: Emerald**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 123.**

**Background: Sakura was always a pretty and confident little girl. She however, had a rather large forehead. Kids had always teased her about it, and she had soon began losing confidence. It had gotten to the point where Sakura would break down crying. This had happened for three years before Ino Yamanaka moved to town. Ino had gave Sakura a ribbon to draw away from her forehead, and onto the pretty piece of red string. They had immediately become best friends. But of course, you and I both know how crude children can be. They still made fun of the young pink haired sweetheart. She grew mad, and eventually started boxing, along with her Best Friend Ino. They both vowed that they wouldn't stop until those children couldn't speak. Soon the day came and some poor unlucky sap called Sakura 'Lady Forehead of the Neanderthals'. Poor child, the girls knocked his teeth out of his mouth, and his eyes out of their sockets. The punch was so hard, I felt it. I wasn't even born yet. They sent poor Sakura to Juvie.**

**Ino Yamanaka:**

**Hair: Blonde.**

**Eyes: Light Blue**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 122**

**Background: No one knows exactly why Ino was sent to Juvie. They say it was because she always had a fetish for things that werent hers. Pencils, Pens, Flowers, Clothes, . . .Body parts. They never found any proof, but that didn't stop the Hokage from believing the stupid rumors and sentencing her to Juvie. At least she knew SOMEONE there. Right?**

**Temari Sabaku (I couldn't Find her Last Name):**

**Hair: Blonde.**

**Eyes: Forest Green.**

**Height: 5'9**

**Weight: 124**

**Background: Being an overbearing and blunt child, Temari was never afraid to speak her mind. Sort of like the author. ME! Anyway, She likes peace, but was never afraid to let a thought interrupt her conversations. She especially made sure they didn't. One day, Temari was being a saint *Cough,No,Cough* when someone randomly called her a Faggot. She Oh-So-Nicely *Cough,Sarcasm,Cough* told the random someone that if that person didn't shut the fuck up, she'd stuff her fan down his/her (HIS) windpipe then shove her foot up their ass and make it come out of her nose, while the fan came out his finger. That's almost considered Kinky. Almost.**

**Pairings:**

**Hinata x Deidara**

**Sakura x Itachi **

**Ino x Madara / / Tobi**

**Temari x Sasori **

**If there are any problems with these couples, please tell me and I might consider changing. The ONLY two I Will not change are Hinata's and possibly Ino's. Ino's would take a lot of persuasion. But Hinata x Deidara Not at all. I Love Hinata and Deidara is Sexy. Now Before I Start The Story, I'd Like to Let You Know, None of these Characters Belong to Me. I Do not own Naruto. No matter how much I wish I did. I own HALF of the girl's Backgrounds. The Part about them doing bad things and getting sent to Juvie. That part belongs to me. Now, I bring you:**

**Konoha High's Jailbirds.**

The four girls were sitting in the cell they shared. As Hinata sat against the wall, waiting for her favorite officer to come back. The officer had a fetish for acting like she was Hinata's mother. The girls called her Officer Kurenai. Officer Kurenai was tall with light pale skin, black hair, and beautiful crimson eyes. Sakura was standing near the bars, watching the hallways. She like Hinata was waiting for Officer Kurenai. Temari and Ino were playing hand games like Miss Mary Matt, and Slide. They heard the clicking of Kurenai's shoes against the hallway floors.

Sakura beamed, for the first time in her four years in Juvi. Kurenai came with bags, meaning either gifts or bail. Sakura turned to the other girls with a grin, and the others immediately hurried to her side and stared out the jail bars. "Girls, I've got great news." Kurenai started. "Not only am I adopting you, all four of you, but You're all free to go." Kurenai said happily. The four girls looked at each other.

Happy squeals, warm embracing, and the traditional happy dance where you make a fool of yourself was celebrated. The girls have been trapped here for only lord knows long. It wasn't because they were bad per say. They were misunderstood, and like Ino, gossiped about. The girls agreed that they'd be set free together, and when they did, They'd throw a block party. Of course Kurenai knew about the idea and fully encouraged it.

The girls truly learned from their mistakes. The people who were mercilessly beat, had also learned there lesson. Except Ino. She had no lesson to learn. She never did anything.

Hinata and Sakura even broke down in tears from the happiness. Tears of joy. Being bailed out of jail. What more could a fellon ask for?

The girls hurried and changed into their civilian clothes, and hurried behind Kurenai. They boarded her large silver Hummer and nearly giggled out of the car windows in happiness. The girls were living with their favorite person, and they could be with their 'family' forever. For Hinata, she found a place to belong without having to take out her anger on some dirty little snitch. In Sakura's Case, She was way too proud and beautiful to ever worry about someone commenting on her forehead. She was in a loving family that didn't care about any of the things that made her imperfect. Temari learned to KIND of calm her threats to a maximum. Ino made sure she didn't even look at someone else's belongings. Boys were exceptions. What a boy-crazed little girl our dear Ino was.

They arrived at their new home. Kurenai seemed to have lived in a big ass manor. She told the girls she had to get a bigger living space since 4 teenagers would be living here with her.

Hinata's room was in the west wing on the second floor, Ino's in the west wing the first floor. Sakura and Temari's was on the East wing on the first and second floor. And Kurenai's was on the North. The girls had their own wardrobes and rooms designed to their liking. They were even already referring to Kurenai as mother.

The girl's were extra soup (Super Happy) about going to High School. Kurenai told them that they'd be going in two days. To Konoha Public High school. Where she worked as a Drama teacher. The girls had their own interests and all, but one interest they shared in common was Drama.

There first day as teenagers and civilians. So Beautiful.

**Well Tell me what you think. Once again. No Flames. Kays. I'll be trying to update soon. P: **


	2. First Day of School Part 1

**Aw. I Received Love. I'd Like To Thank:**

**Saw is sad **

**Imissyoucupcakes**

**Silverfox 37**

**You guys are super nice. (: I appreciate you not flaming. And Cupcakes, Pein might be good for Ino. That MIGHT work. I dunno. But Tobi shall NOT be with Hinata because Hinata must date a certain Uchiha. He'll disgrace the Uchiha name and well. Yeah I already Know,. I Got This :D ! Well. Read, Review, Story Alert, Favorite. Any questions, notes, concerns either review it, message it, or ask for my email. Without Further ado, The Second Chapter.**

The group of 11 males, and 1 female were in the Akatsuki base. "Tobi heard Kurenai say she was adopting girls. Tobi wants to know if that's true." The childish teenager said. He cocked his head to the side, and waited for someone else to respond.

"Yeah, I heard that too. Matter fact, Kurenai practically bragged about it while we were in class." Itachi sighed.

"We gotta get headed to school, yeah." Deidara said finally. The Akatsuki looked around before parting. Tobi going in Itachi's Hummer. Deidara taking Pein and Zetsu in his Lamborghini.

Sasori took Hidan and Konan in his Porsche, and well. The others don't really affect the story.

Meanwhile;;

Hinata had woken up to her purple and midnight blue room. The sun was shining brightly and she was sure it was a Wednesday. She got up and out of bed, Glanced at her wall clock and went to take a shower. She brushed her etc and did all her hygiene things.

She stared in the mirror. She mainly viewed her hair. It was thick and shamelessly long. Like waist long.

She was sixteen turning 17 and she didn't need to look like an adult. Snip, snip, snippety, snip, snip. She cut and styled it. She had a bang and two locks on each side of her face, it fell close to her face and almost. . .shaped it. She cut / / shaved the back. It was soft but thick and felt like her hair was padded. Hinata smiled.

She put on Black knee-high converses, stone washed skinny jeans that looked tight and made her thighs and ass pop out more. She had on a white wife beater, with a gray and purple checkered shirt over. (She didn't button it) She added a necklace and lipgloss. Hinata put on Fingerless gloves letting her pretty manicure show. Hinata closed the door to her room and made her way downstairs.

The first sister to see the Precious Hinata was Temari. Temari had her hair in the same four ponytails but she had on a blue shirt with a half-way button up. She had on black jeggings with knee-high converses that were the same color as her shirt. Temari had a pin on her bang, and a bit of lipgloss on. She had on fairly large hoop earrings and a manicure similar to Hinata's.

Sakura and Ino had just came from the Dining room to journey to the front hall. Sakura had her luscious pink hair in a ponytail (Low) with a pink elbow-length shirt, Black skinny jeans, and pink uggs. She had on a bit of mascara, a bit of blush, her hair was primped and curled a bit, and the outfit was subtle enough to make her curves show. Sakura had on lipgloss, and if you looked closely, like all the other girls she had a nose piercing.

Ino had let her blonde hair down, it hung around the middle of her back. She wore a white wife beater with a red loose crop top over that read: LO VE. She had on Black leggings, red legwarmers and red low tops. She had on a bit of red lipstick. She proudly kept on all 5 of her earrings, her nose ring, and the snakebites she and Hinata shared. She had red and black bangles with a black watch on her wrist.

Hinata had been the only irregular short one, now when everyone was wearing sneakers she didn't really feel as short anymore.

Kurenai looked beautiful, AS USUAL, but Asuma pulled up in the driveway. The girls waved and Asuma just HAPPENED to get glomped by 5 females. There was laughing and it was like the girls had been in a family reunion. Asuma was Kurenai's baby daddy, and a lazy smoker who brought the girls gifts in prison. He also helped bail all four out of jail.

They hopped in his Cadillac, and because Kurenai sat in the front she changed it to her favorite radio station. 92.3 New York. They turned the volume all the way up when 6'7" By Lil' Wayne Played.  
>"Excuse My Charisma, Vodka with a Spritzer. Swagger Down Pat. Call my Shit Patricia. Young Money Militia, And I am The Commissioner, You aint Wanna Start Weezy Cus' F is for Finisher. So Misunderstood, But what's a World without enigma?Two bitches at the same time, synchronized swimmers." The Group of six rapped. They had gotten to Cory Gunz part (Hinata's Favorite), and as they got out, Asuma kept the car on so Hinata could rap to it. As the beat played, Hinata and Cory started at the same time, same speed, and stopped at the same time. During that time, people had surrounded her and started cheering. There was like an Ultimate "WOHHHOOOOOOOOO." At the end.<p>

A nice healthy colored blush rose to her cheeks and she started rubbing her fingers together. Ino's loud behind had to go say: "That's whussup Hinata. I couldn't even do that in my sleep. Maybe you should do Music too!"

"I-I D-Don't Think T-That's The B-Best Idea, I-Ino." Hinata replied, rubbing her fingers.

"Ino. Leave her be. She likes drama, and I doubt Hinata really has that much interest in creating her own songs." Sakura said, helping Hinata. Sakura smiled and Ino shrugged.

"Whatever you guys say," Ino replied.

Kurenai had Asuma usher the girls to Tsunade for their schedules. Tsunade viewed over the girls. None of them looked like they shouldve been, or couldve been in Juvie. I mean, the girls looked so pretty and innocent. Notice how I said LOOKED. Looks are always deceiving, are they not?

Meanwhile;;

The Akatsuki had arrived at their school. Now to describe the men in the story who I'd love to just ravish and. . .

. .

I'll just be calling them my lovers. Anyway, My Lover ONE: Deidara. Deidara was tall, and skinny, with beautiful pale, blemish less skin. He had luscious blonde hair that was in a half-ponytail. He had a super gorgeous bang that covered a mechanic monocle he had. He had a mouth on his right hand, and a tattoo to match on his left hand. Please don't get me started on what was on that gorgeous chest of his. . .Deidara however was in what I would call a Gang. Ever heard of the Bloods and the Crips? Yes, They were the Akatsuki. Or what we would call, Bloods.

My second lover, Itachi was that. . . fake emo boy Sasuke's older brother. Itachi was tall. When I say tall, I mean. . DARN, this Wigga was like. . .The mother fuckin' Green Giant. Only in black. . . The Black Giant? Nah, aint got the same ring. ANYWAY. Itachi was tall he had long black hair that I assume he tied and shoved into the back of his cloak. He had a narrow jawline, and tight lips. . .Yummy. . .Anyway, Itachi was just as thin, maybe even thinner. He had eyes that were different. They held black baby-tadpole lookin' dots. Pretty sexy if ya' ask me.

My third lover, Sasori. Sasori. . .was a puppet. Therefore he has been cheating on me forever since he ages, but never physically. He had dull brick red hair. He had light skin that was slightly tanned. He wasn't THAT tall. At least 6'0 but Deidara and Itachi were taller. (I Like My Men Like Giants.) He had lifeless brown eyes, and he had a slender toned body. Dear lord, Sasori just like my first two lovers is also in that bad Gang I told you about.

My last, and not least in the sexy competition is Madara or Tobi for you sweet sexy people. Tobi / / Madara was of average height. (I'ma juss call him Tobi -_-). He had a slender toned body. Slightly tanned, and short black hair. He wears an orange mask, with only one of his eyes showing. With his mask off, he looked like a sweet pre-teen. Tobi was anything but. He had young features, a small nose, high cheekbones, and small lips. Anything I couldve wished for. Tobi was also in that wretched gang. ):

The group was loitering outside the school. Mainly in the front, near the steps talking. Of course, although being sexy ass Gang Bangers, they were also LAZY and at the top of their class. Poor gorgeous boys.

As the girls talked to Tsunade, the boys stood awkwardly wondering what they should do next. The school bell rang and they half-assed-idly (Just like this chapter) made their way to their classes. Unfortunately, The Akatsuki were always together, kinda, sorta, maybe, almost. There were few classes in which case the group was split up. Unfortunately, like our gorgeous Protagonists, they had homeroom with the Akatsuki, but thank lord it was Kakashi-Sensei's class. Nothing bad besides those books he reads should be bad, or anything wrong.

Now before I continue with my stories, I want you people to ponder something. Why are all of Naruto's ninja sensei's perverts? You wanna know why? It was so that he could NEVER go wrong when speaking to our timid little Hinata. That's right. I made Hinata a full blown shy, Hentai Lover. You hate me don't you? No? That's what I thought. Ino's big ass mouth could be heard down the hallway.

"Ino, shut the fuck up! We don't need any trouble. Just get in the class and keep your upper lip in line with your bottom lip, Got it?" Temari warned. Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." Ino waved dismissing it. Temari grabbed Ino's hand bring her back.

"I mean y-yeah, yeah, A-alright. In line. Bottom lip, Gotcha." Ino corrected. Temari let go and Sakura shook her head.

Our big mouthed blonde protagonists had basically TOLD the class that they were coming. Kakashi's eyebrow raised towards the doorway waiting for the four girls to waltz in. There was a large thud, a bunch of giggles, and Hinata ran in out of breath with a large blush. "KEEP 'YA ASS OVER THERE, INO." Hinata yelled. She practically jumped over desks to get to the back of the room. Ino walked in with her hands clasped together.  
>"KEEP IT OVER THERE!" Hinata shrieked. Sakura hit Ino's hands making the white bug fall, and Temari stomped on it mercilessly. The entire class looked back between the three girls at the doorway and the bluenette at the back of the class. "I-is it d-dead?" Hinata asked quietly.<p>

Temari stomped on it once more. "Yep." Came the one-worded replied. Hinata sighed and went back to join her sisters.

"You killed my grub!" Ino cried. "You baby-killers."

"Oh shut up. You can dig up more," Temari replied. Ino folded her arms over her chest. The room fell quiet. Sakura smiled nervously and gave Kakashi the transcripts. He looked over it, and corked his way towards the girls.

"Class. These are out new students. Girls introduce yourself." Kakashi said.

"I'M Sakura Yuhi, Kurenai Yuhi's eldest and most gorgeous-est daughter." Sakura introduced. Ino pushed her to the side, and coughed.

"Excuse my sister, She's suffering from dementia. I'm Ino Yuhi. The BETTER Looking sister." Ino said happily.

"Both of you, shut up. I'm Temari Yuhi. Y'all don't need to know shit." Temari barked. Kakashi shot Temari a side glance, and she rolled her eyes.

"I-I'm H-Hinata Y-Yuhi." Hinata half-mumbled.

"Hinata they didn't hear you." Temari said.

"I SAID I'M HINATA YUHI, DAMNIT." Hinata said rolling her eyes towards Temari.

"YOU STEPPIN' HINATA?" Temari yelled back.

"LIKE HELL I'M STEPPIN." Hinata shot back.

"You're so pretty," Temari replied.

"You're really pretty too," Hinata replied with a smile.

"Bipolar…?" Someone whispered in the class. The four heads darted to the class as if they had a seizure and their eyes darted over. The girls smiled warmly, mischievous intent sparkling in their eyes. The class fell silent again.

"Well, considering there are no desks available, you can just go sit at the table in the back." Kakashi said. Temari mentally added: _'No shit Sherlock.'_

The girls made their way to the back and sat around the table. Kakashi sat down, propped his legs onto the table and began reading. The class took this as a sign to talk. Oh dear. . .

Ino yawned, and Hinata continued staring at the back of a boy's head. He was. . on the average side. Not much taller than she. Short spiky blonde hair, big blue eyes. Eh. Hinata has a tendency to not notice her surroundings.

So when her sisters had to push her on the floor to get her attention and that didn't work, they did the only thing that would snap her out of such state. "HANABI. . ." Sakura called. The class turned to the back, and Hinata stood up quickly, blush gone, straight face, glaring around.

"Where?" she asked.

"No where. You werent responding to Human Life, so we had to draw your attention." Temari said. Ino started chewing gum nosily, loudly, and like a cow.

A Tomato Red Blush slapped Hinata across the face. "Ino, stop Poppin' that gum." Temari said rowdily.

"Make Me, Old Lady." Ino replied with a small smirk. Ino stood up and nearly jumped on Ino.

"I SAID STOP POPPIN' THAT DAMN GUM." Temari yelled. Ino stood up looking directly in Temari's eyes.

"Make. Me." Ino said her eyebrow cocked, with a grin. All I can tell you is that, Temari took a Fan out of her titty-holder and used Ino to clean the floor with it. Hinata eventually stopped the fight saying they were destroying school property, and she didn't need any snitches saying she did it.

Sakura, being much of a laid back being propped her legs up, working on her Manicure while looking flirtatiously at a certain Uchiha. She stopped her charade and went back to focusing on her pretty in pink nail design.

The bell rang, and it was time for Language Arts, or Extended Literature is what the school term is. The girls picked up their bags, and Hinata went to her first class with Kurenai. Of course, she had to leave the main building, and pass the B building, and on her way to the C building, ran into the Akatsuki.

The tall men stared down at her petite frame. "It's the new girl, un?" A certain blonde said.

"She and her sisters were in homeroom. Where could she possibly be going now?" Another voice said. Hinata grew annoyed. She sweat dropped.

"Instead of whispering among yourselves, maybe you should ask?" Hinata mumbled under her breath. Sadly they caught it and stared down at her.

"Oh? So The new girl talks back?" A redhead said, staring down at her evilly. Hinata blushed, and decided she would NOT touch them until they touched her.

"I-I h-have a c-c-class to g-go to. M-m-move p-please." Hinata said. Trying to push past. The boys hovered over her in a circle. They were practically trying to suffocate her. Thank god she was not claustrophobic or she would've broken free by now. The boys were giving her weird glasses. Then she remembered they could snitch on her. . .

Hinata's eyes turned glassy and cold.

"Move. Or I'll Take a Pen Scrape Your Eyes Out of Your Sockets." Hinata threatened. The boys smiled.

"Look here, she thinks she can do something to us." One teased. Hinata turned around, and kicked him in the neck. He faltered a bit and the others started grabbing her. Bad Language flew, hands and legs were thrown. Verbal Abuse and Physical abuse wasn't working. Last thing she could do. Mental Voice. She used her byakugan and looked for places that held soft spots.

Red Head : Chest = Kicked.

Blonde: Left Eye = Punched

Black Hair: Neck= Slapped.

Reddish/Orange: Nose = Kicked.

Short Black Hair: Mask = Punched AND Kicked.

The boys grabbed the places they had been hurt. Hinata felt sorry, and then decided to help the guys before running to class.

"I'm such an ass," she chastised herself as she walked into Kurenai's class.

"Ma, I got caught by these guys, and. . they made me uncomfortable so I hit 'em and then. . ." Hinata trailed off to see said boys sitting infront of the class smirking at her. "THEM, THESE HERE FAGS OVER HERE." Hinata pointed. Kurenai looked at the boys to Hinata.

"Hinata. Sit here, boys follow me outside." Kurenai said. The boys hot her glares and Hinata stuck her tongue out at 'em before they followed Kurenai out.

**That's Just the MORNING of The First Day of School. Therefore this is Part One. Part Two Will Focus on Ino and Sakura, then Temari meeting Gaara. Then Part Three Will Focus on Lunch, and Math then after school. The Next Chapters Will Come Out as Soon As I Can Think. That May Take awhile. I'm also going to Update my other stories, and start a new one I have written out, Up to about the 7****th**** Chapter. Thanks For Reading. I'll Try to Update Soon. I'll Leave You with One Thing. NUMA NUMA IEI ;O **


	3. First Day of School Part 2

**Thanks for the support guys. I Appreciate the story alerts, favorites, and the reviews. I'd like more reviews to see how I'm doing, but Eh, I'm good for now. One of my Best friends asked me out, n I said yes, So this Chapter is 'Cus I'm Extra Soup (Supah Happy). This Is For Yue Chris . AND ALSO, I've decided to squeeze in TenTen and the Hyuuga's to this story. By the way, Listen To Russian Singer REMIX! (Music By- HART) Eduard Hil . It's the best remix ever, and it sounds like an Orgasm party. !**

Ino and Sakura were walking through the halls, looking for the first class they had together. Ino was checking out boys from left to right, and Sakura immediately locked eyes on one guy. He was tall, pale-skinned, with black hair. He was wearing a wife beater and black basketball shorts. The wife beater let a tattoo on his shoulder show. Ino soon realized what Sakura was staring at, and immediately shouted Dibs.

"Ino, You did that on purpose." Sakura said.

"So what, I've got dibs!" Ino yelled. Sakura faced Ino and put her filanges In Ino's face.

"NO, I SAW HIM FIRST. FINDERS KEEPERS LOSERS WEEPERS." Sakura yelled.

"Oh, SHUT UP FOREHEAD! I ALREADY CALLED DIBS SO, HA." Ino Yelled, with a victorious smile. The insult slapped Sakura in the face. Sakura stared at Ino for a quick second, before frowning.

"That's low. Even for a whore like you," Sakura mumbled. Ino has been around. I mean even in jail, Ino's been around. AROUND, AROUND, AROUND, AND AROUND. The only one who knew was Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino one last time before walking off leaving Ino there. Ino soon realized what she said and immediately felt bad.

"Sakura,.." Ino whispered under her breath.

Sakura was walking down the hall, halfway near tears. Sakura couldn't believe her _sister_ could go as low as to make fun of her forehead. That was on a new series of low. Sakura kept walking down the halls looking for somewhere quiet to sit. She thought about her life, and how she'd spent 25% of it in Jail.

How she'd be judged, and how she could just start over. Of course, that wasn't the case. Sakura felt her eyes burn, and she couldn't keep herself from crying. She had to find Hinata. The one sister who'd always keep her secrets, no matter what. The bell rang, sounding the fact that it was time to exchange classes. She went walking through the campus, head down, listening for the faint voice, small footsteps, or even tiny sighs.

"Sakura…?" came the sweet voice. The pink headed girl looked up to see her sister. She ran towards her, and put her head on her shoulder. She let it all out….all over Hinata's wife beater. "T-tell m-me w-w-what h-happened…" Hinata cooed rubbing the girls back.

Sakura began to speak when the Akatsuki walked towards Hinata, they had smug looks, otherwise they looked like they were going to jump her.

"So…you're Hinata, the shy one." One spoke.  
>"This must be the energetic forehead…"Another one said.<p>

"I thought they'd be uglier, yeah." The insult made Sakura cry harder, and Hinata blushed when she noticed the small compliment, then she noticed the insult made towards Sakura. One hand balled into a fist, and the other resumed the soothing pattern.

"G-go A-away, y-y-you b-b-bullies." Hinata said. She was trying hard not to snap, and snapping was the lavender-eyed beauty's specialty.

"Grab them," The tallest spoke. Just as the words were uttered, the men, and female, advanced grabbing the girls. Squirming, wiggling, and the occasional fit were made as the boys, and one female, kept them binded as they made it off school grounds. Temari and Ino saw the two sisters tied up and wiggling, and by oh-so-brilliantly yelling : "HEY! YOU THERE! HEY! YOU THERE! I SEE YOU OVER THERE! I WANT YOU TO COME HERE!" Temari yelled, she and Ino ran towards the group. "I want you to release her, and her too." Temari said, the heads turned to the tallest once more, and he waved his hand. The last two were binded and carried off as well. The three girls stared at Temari. Using the mental brainwaves the girls found a way too share they all said the same thing.

"What was the point of yelling that? You couldve just saved us. Way to go,".

Temari rolled her eyes before "How was I supposed to know?"

They all stared at her. "You're the only one that if they saw the siblings they love so much getting kidnapped, you'd run up to them and stop them. While there's a GROUP of them." Temari had stayed quiet after that, and the girls shot her glares.

The girls were carried off into the shadows. And some point along the way, either fell asleep, or were knocked unconscious.

Hinata was the first of the girls to wake up. When she did she found she was in a room, it was all white, and she was binded. She looked around wearily, and saw Ino and Temari asleep against each other, confusing this is, Sakura was missing. Hinata squirmed over and managed to kick Temari and Ino awake. The two looked around and also noticed Sakura was gone. They all looked at each other and a door the girls never knew existed opened.  
>"It's my turn then,"<p>

The girls looked from each other, as the brick headed boys scanned over the girls. Then he saw the blondie who looked Most Pissed. He smirked sadistically. "You," He said, and pointed to Temari. Temari furrowed her eyebrows, and looked behind her to see not a person, but a wall. "Me?" she repeated. Without an answer, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind him. Hinata looked at Ino and they both wondered what was happening to their sisters. Deep in thought the girls had not noticed that a boy with a mask on had came in. He giggled lightly.

"Hi, You pretty lady, now belong to Tobi, okay?" He said, sounding like a 12 year old, that acts like a 5 year old, in a 18 year old's went over, threw Ino over his shoulder, and carried her out. Hinata stared at what had just happened, flabbergasted. Those types of things just DON'T happen. There was yelling outside the door room, all muffled however.

Finally, the door opened, and it was at least three people. One had orange hair, with too many pierings to count. Next to him was a female, with black hair that was shoulder-length, The third was blue and looked like a shark, point blank, comma, period. The shark guy picked her up bridal style, and the two walked ahead and brought her out of the room.

The two walked down a long and narrow hallway, up some stairs, down a dark hall, one sharp turn and there was a door. It yad all types of art pictures. The girl kicked open the door to reveal a white king size bed, with a bunch of pictures surrounding it. The shark guy took a step in to reveal the room was larger than she thought. The three untied her and left her on the bed. They turned and exited. The three shut the door behind them, leaving poor Hinata confused.

.^_^.

Sakura was pacing back and fourth in the room she was trapped in. The boy who dropped her in here, dumped her on the bed and left. He did remind her of Sasuke though. Only. . . older and much more … experienced?

It doesn't matter, she had no idea what happened to her sisters, or what might be happening at that exact moment. She knew Hinata could protect herself, and so could Temari probably, but Ino…that was a different situation. She had never caused anyone severe physical pain. Or any pain at all, she was never supposed to be in Jail, she was soft. …Was soft.

Sakura decided it was best to take a shower, and so she did.

.^_^.

She wrapped the towel around her and sat at the edge of her bed. With another towel wrapped around her head, Sakura began thinking about her sisters again. The door knob turned and the door opened. It was the boy from before. The one who looked like Sasuke. He stared down at Sakura, his face unreadable. She did however a detect some amusement in his gaze. Sakura stood, holding the towel on her body for dear life.

"I-I'm sorry I-I Um… decided to take a shower, it helps me think." Itachi looked over Sakura, before walking past her and walking into a dimly lit closet. Sakura frowned at being blown off. Who was he to ignore her apology? Some stupid rapist-pedophile. Only ignorant asses ignore such beauty like herself. Sakura's stuck up thinking stopped her from realizing that Itachi was holding out clothes for her.

.^_^.

Ino shifted position on the boy's shoulder, with a barely audible moan she straightened up. "Could you put me down, my stomach resting on your shoulder isn't comfortable." Ino asked matter-of-factly.

"Sorry, pretty lady. Tobi can't put you down until we reach Tobi's room." He replied.

"Tobi…? Well. Tobi, darling. I Promise that if you put me down I'll follow you to your room."

"Okay, Tobi'll put pretty lady down." He said. Within a few seconds, Tobi had put Ino down, but kept his hands intertwined with hers. "Tobi's a Good boy." He said. Ino then nodded.

"Yes, Tobi's a good boy." She replied. Ino stared at it before blushing and turning her head the other way. They continued their walk to Tobi's room. Tobi began humming a song, that Ino couldnt recognize.

She began thinking about what she would be here, and remembered it was TEMARI'S FAULT. She was trapped here, and Ino and Sakura were nowhere to be found, and Hinata was left in that room unless … one of the boys had taken her.

She had to find her sisters and get lost, FAST.

They had turned a bunch of corners, down three flights of steps, around one corner, and found a dim light, and a bright orange small hole. Tobi picked Ino up bridal style, positioned her at the tip of the small hole and pushed her in, Following behind. It was a slide, and it led directly into his room.

The slide, swerved, circled, and plummeted down which Ino seemed to enjoy. She started giggling, until she felt slender strong arms wrap around her waist. She blushed and looked away once again.

.^_^.

Temari was thoroughly pissed. This brick headed bitch didn't have the right to boss her around. The only reason she was following him is because she planned on getting out. Stupid bullshittin' fag. _'That's why his Mom's stripper name is Stop. Faggiyat.'_ Temari thought as she stared at the back of his head.

She really did hate the fact that she was being bossed around. By a male counterpart, no less. Life REALLY isnt fair, I swear tuh muhfuckin god. She followed the boy into a closet-room thingie, when arms were wrapped around her, securely and she was brought into the air at the rate of 70 Mph. Fast, right? She screamed, and by the time she took a deep breath to scream again, she was at the thing that had wrapped around her was a puppet. It left her on a ledge, at a doorway, next to the brick head bitch. She snorted and looked away as she saw his slight smirk of sadistic amusement.

Temari rolled her eyes, and followed him through a doorway, into a dark room. He flicked on the lights, and it was dim. _'Not much of a lighting difference._' She thought to herself. She peered around and saw a bunch of puppets and dolls stuffed into a corner. Temari shot him a side glance, and once again saw the sadistic smirk. "I'm getting' tired of you and that smirk of yours." Temari spat. He looked at her once more, before pushing her inside, and closing the door behind her. Temari stared at the door, then heard a noise, and turned to face the dolls. "Oh shit.."

**X3 SO. I decided to change the outcome. The next should focus back to Hinata, and how she gets out because Deidara doesn't go to keep an eye on her. X3 Well Um, Read, Review, Story Alert, Favorite, Messages, Tell me how I'm goin. X3 Sorry for da late-ness. **


	4. Breakin' Out!

**Sorry, I've been on Hiatus. I was in the hospital for some time getting surgery. I'll try to update regularly with all this 'healing' going on. Um. . If you have any suggestions for this story, I'll give my email at the end, and my new BETA Reader is Sailor Dreamer65. Um, so..Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on the bed, perplexed. <em>'What the hell just happened?<em>' she asked herself. Hinata looked around the room. Seeing as no one was in here, Hinata slowly crept towards the door. She put her ear against it, nothing. "I guess I'm breaking out…" Hinata said. She opened the door, and tiptoed down the hallway. Seeing nothing, she turned a corner and went down the steps. She looked both ways, before following the way she had come. She glanced around the corner, to see the Orange-head with too many piercings to count, who seemed to be looking at her. Hinata silently cursed, and he walked forward.

"Come from behind the wall, girl." He spoke. Hinata mentally kicked rocks, and poked her head out. He looked at her, not one emotion in his face showing. "Further. I don't bite. Hard that is," He said, with a small smirk. Hinata rolled her eyes, and gagged a bit.

"Why are you out of your room?" he asked.

"Because, It was quiet in there." Hinata murmured.

"Then go back in, and I'll keep you company." The man replied.

"No," Hinata said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" He said, eyes glinting with amusement.

"Um, Did I St-st-st-stutter? I said No. Don't play stupid, now." Hinata using the same antic Sakura would use on people she disliked.

The boy grinned, before going back to a straight face. Before Hinata had time to think, he pinned her against a wall. "Now, are you going to go back to your room?" He asked her. He was about 3-4 inches taller than her, and the metal in his nose was starting to make dearest Hinata gag.

Hinata pulled her arm hard from his grip, almost banging her elbow on his neck. She pushed him away with the free hand, and kicked him in the ribcage towards the opposite wall. "No, I'm not going. Dipshit. So, how about you tell me where Sakura's room is, and We'll pretend I didn't just kick your ass." Hinata said, anger taking over her.

Hinata stood there, counting to 10, like Temari taught her. What Hinata happened to miss, was that Pein had just ordered the Akatsuki down to his exact spot. Hinata didn't see when half of the bitches dropped down from god knows where, and they didn't see when Hinata's sisters had gotten out.

As the twelve men circled Hinata's little corner, her three sisters also appeared from God knows where. Sakura, in a towel, with her hair wrapped with her hands on her hips. To Hinata, Sakura mustve been working on a pedicure, because seven out of ten were done. Temari looked severely pissed. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she was glaring daggers. Ino looked like she was about to blow a fuse. As for Hinata, she had a pretty bad twitch. Her left eye was twitching, and she was practically fidgeting. "This is more or less even." Sakura mumbled. Hinata nodded. Temari was the first to swipe out her fan-thing. Ino swiped out knives, which were held between each crook of her fingers, Hinata got into her fighting stance, and Sakura tried to be subtle, knowing all she had under was panties and a bra.

"Aw, how cute. This one's about to fight in a towel," Kisame said with a snicker.

"And who the hell are you? Halloween aint come yet. Stop trynna be Lady Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga." Temari spat, protecting her sister.

"Bitch, shut your mouth and respect your elders." Hidan yelled.

"ELDERS MY ASS, Grandpa, Go sit down." Temari shot back.

Hinata had to stop her stance and giggle, which was when Pein lunged towards her. Hinata saw this coming, and grabbed him by his arm and flung him over her shoulder and into the wall.

-Music Plays: Ke$ha – Blow-

Konan ran fourth and attacked Hinata, getting a few punches, as Hinata blocked, used her flexibility to move out of the way, before side stepping grabbing Konan's shoulder, tripped her and moving her right foot so that she was able to stand on Konan's back. Temari took this as a sign to attack the two guys she had been yelling at. She hit one in the stomach, and ran across the other one, and hitting him in the nose with the bottom of her palm. Kisame attempting to drop kicked her, missed and he stumbling, practically walking into her fist.. Her other half punched Hidan in the face, and punching him in the heart causing him to have a stroke and fall out. Temari held her breath as he kept punches coming to her face..

Hinata saw this, and looked at Sakura and Ino, who looked back before shielding themselves behind her, as she near exploded with anger, she starting flinging fists, slaps, kicks, dropkicks, neck-kicks, punched Deidara in the neck, and etc. Temari used her fan to protect herself from Hinata, who might just be rage-hitting. Once that attack was over, Hinata ran towards Itachi and used Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. She got Itachi in the face 20 times, in the stomach 30 times, in the chest 40 times, and all over the remaining times. He fell forward, clearly out of breath. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Ino didn't bother with the rest, they hauled the fuck outta there.

They ran through the first door they could find, and found that they were nowhere near school. Ino stopped infront of a black van with red clouds on it, she pulled a key out of her bra and opened the backdoor. "Jump in, I stole that shit from the guy's room, hurry up before they come out here looking for a Goodbye party!" Ino yelled. The girls did just that, Ino packed into the front seat, with Temari in the passenger. Hinata slammed the door close, and Ino drove at least 20 mph above the speed limit.

Hinata shouted directions from the backseat, as Sakura cursed out loud. "SHITTT." Sakura moaned. "I left my clothes, and my keys, and my every-fucking-thing-else!" She yelled. Temari glared back at her.

"Have Ino steal it for you when those motherfuckers are at school. I trust one of them have to stay at that base, so Hinata you'll go with her." Temari directed.

Hinata nodded. "O-okay." Temari nodded and turned back around. Hinata told Ino the directions once more, and the girls reached Kurenai's house within fifteen minutes. They piled out and run into the house, using Hinata's keys. They locked the door, and Hinata ran into her room, and plopped on the bed.

Temari immediately undressed and burned her clothes, while Sakura bathed, AGAIN, and got dressed this time, and Ino paced back and fourth.

xXx

The girls woke up the next day, and showered. They got dressed and went downstairs. Kurenai and Asuma were waiting at the bottom of the steps, with the keys that Ino used to get into the Akatsuki van. The girls looked at Ino who scratched behind her head. "Hinata, what happened?" Kurenai asked.

"T-The a-a…" Hinata trailed looking at Temari for the name of the group of men.

"Akatsuki, Hinata. Akatsuki." Temari replied.

"T-the A-a-akatsuki k-kidnapped u-us, a-and l-l-locked us i-in rooms, s-so we tried to b-bust out and I-Ino i-is like the best a-at Grand T-Theft Auto." Hinata said, rubbing the tips of her fingers together nervously, trying to get out of this confrontational position as fast as she could.

"Well then, You're all grounded." Asuma said with a small grin, as he put his arm around Kurenai's shoulder.

Temari practically flipped out. "FOR WHAT? We didn't do anything! Hinata just fuckin' told you about what happened! Goddamnit! Adults are such inconsiderate bastards, I swear to god, someone's not gonna see the fucking next day." Temari said mumbling as she walked past Asuma, brushing shoulders violently.

Hinata ran after Temari with a small frown, Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes and pouted, walking away defeated.

xXx

The girls were sitting back at the table they sat at yesterday, practically not even talking. The times they did talk was when Sakura and Ino made small conversation. Hinata was silent, making small squeaks, and Temari was just downright pissed. When Kakashi-Sensei asked Temari a question, Temari fumed.

"E equals MC-Get the fuck out of my face."

"T-Temari, c-calm d-down." Hinata soothed rubbing the blonde's shoulder. Temari closed her eyes and leaned back. Sakura answered the answer on Temari's behalf who nodded a 'thank you' in her direction.

xXx

"Find those girls, they would make perfect concubines." Pein said with a smile, Hidan looked at him before downright laughing.

"Those are Juvi-bitches. You think those kittens would agree to something so downright fucking disgusting?" Hidan asked with a loud laugh.

"What're you trying to say, Hm?" Deidara asked.

"C'mon! You're fucking gay, tell me seriously you want the white-eyed bitch."

"She's pretty, yeah." Deidara replied with a shrug. Kisame pat Deidara on the back.

"Looks like you're not as gay as we thought." He replied with a sharp tooth grin.

* * *

><p>Like I said; I was giving my email which you can now reach me at...<p>

You'll have to message me for it.

xD Sorry about that, but next chapter's coming up, real fast. PINKIE PROMISE.

And sorry. I completely suck at fight scenes. Good god. WHO WANTS TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE FOR ME?


	5. Author's Note!

**Hi! Sorry about my long absence, ;3; life's been so hectic lately. I haven't gotten to ANY of my stories! Safe to say I WILL BE CONTINUING!**

**Just not on this account! I'm closing this one so all stories will be transferred and continued on -****-**** x-Starships-x **

**I may change VERY FEW parts of the story; because I just realized. I added some parts that have nothing to do with the plot! You guys may hate me ;**

**But I as soon as I can post it; you will have new chapters. I'll update regularly from now on, as long as you read and review! I plan on finishing this story! 20+ chapters, I'm COMING for you!**

**Which brings me to something else; I will try to make chapters longer! Check Out My Other Stories! Laaaa : D **


End file.
